Rythm and Soul
by scottiegal2012
Summary: Catherine is haunted by a past she hasn’t regretted until now and a future she’s afraid to face without him YoBling
1. Dream On

TITLE – Rhythm and Soul

RATING – M or R depending ;)… mentions of stuff from the whole Sin City theme of strip clubs and all… and possibly some sexuality between the two main characters.

SUMMERY – Catherine is haunted by a past she hasn't regretted until now and a future she's afraid to face without him YoBling - Cath/Nick friendship

DISCLAIMER – This worded goodness below belongs to me… HOWEVER, Characters, personalities, and all mentions of the who and the what belong to CBS and all credited when you watch the eps on the tube

The rhythm of Las Vegas' premiere strip pounded through a small club. A pale red glow from tinted ceiling panels lit the bar area as a beautiful dancer began to climb a stepladder to the counter. Cheers and screams began to pour from the mouths of men and women who came for the entertainment more than the alcohol.

She moved gracefully around the drinks until everything she wore was scattered through the crowd. Totally bare, she made the people hoot and drool all the more.

Suddenly, the dancer looked up to see a tall man with dark skin, piercing blue-gray eyes and a worried look about him. She froze.

"Catherine? What are you doing?" His arms crossed over his chest and an anger she had never seen him hold filled those beautiful eyes.

Catherine sat up. Sweat was pouring down her neck and back and someone's hands were on her shoulders.

"Ssh, are you okay, Cath?"

She tried to process through what had just happened. She looked down at the counter and saw prints and DNA samples, each destroyed because she had fallen asleep on them. "Shit."

"Don't worry about it. We've got most of it the system." It was Warrick's voice. "You don't usually fall asleep, Catherine… what happened?"

"I don't know." She whispered hoarsely. "I was dreaming."

"You were crying." He knelt beside her stool, looking up at her, holding her hand.

She wiped at her eyes. "Shit." She cursed again.

"So… are you alright?" His eyes darted from her eyes to her hands and back.

She shrugged. "Can you drive me home?"

He nodded. "Does Lindsay need to be picked up?"

"No… she's at my mother's for the weekend."

"Okay, ditch the lab coat and I'll clear you to go with Gris." He got up and started out when her hand grasped his arm.

"Thank you, Warrick."

He nodded. "No problem, Cath." Smiling at her reassuringly, he pried her fingers loose and walked out.

She gathered her things and slipped out of the lab. Passing Nick Stokes in the hall she smiled wearily. "Hey, Nicky, could you do me a huge favor?"

"Anything, Cat, what's up?" He looked concerned, but smiled nonetheless.

"There's some pretty messed up samples where I was working," She indicated the lab behind her. "Would you mind skimming through them and seeing if you can't salvage maybe a print or two? If not, throw em out for me?"

He nodded. "Heading home than?"

"I'm so tired. And stressed with this case…" She waved nowhere as her words trailed off.

"Yeah, I hear ya!" He laughed loudly before pulling her into a tight hug. "Take it easy, Cat."

"Thanks, Nicky, I owe you." She continued down the hallway and stepped out into the cool midnight air. She checked her watch. 1:45am, not even halfway through her shift. She sighed, easing herself down on the cold stone steps leading from the back of the lab into the driveway. She saw headlights coming from the parking lot and saw Warrick's car come to a stop in front of her.

He leaned over and opened the door for her. "All you, m'lady." His signature smile melted her heart.

She slipped into the car and buckled up. "You have no idea what this means to me right now."

Warrick thought about simply saying _anytime_ or _no problem_, but he thought he'd press for information. After all, the Detective Catherine Willows he knew would never have fallen asleep on someone's fingerprints. "What does it mean to you?"

The question threw her off and she found herself just watching him.

"Cath… did you know Tina left me?" He kept his eyes focused on the dark back roads he'd chose to take.

She shook her head. "When?"

"Back when I ruined that birthday surprise she had made for me. Guess what it was." He smiled mischievously.

"Cake…?" Catherine looked at him oddly.

"No… a lie. She wasn't planning a birthday surprise. She was indeed meeting with another guy, like I had so 'incorrectly assumed' and 'jumped to conclusions' about." He sighed. "It's okay though, we weren't really working well as a couple."

There was a silence between them as he pulled into her driveway.

Turning the engine off he leaned his elbow against her seat. "Besides, if I'm going to live for the moment, I suppose I should do it with someone I really love. Someone who's special to me and not just some three-month fling. Someone who's family oriented and understands what I sacrifice for my career and to put these guys behind bars."

She nodded, staring down at her hands. "Always thought that after Eddie. Especially that day he nearly hit me at the lab. When he pushed me against the window?" She looked up at him and his hurt smile revealed he remembered all too well.

"Gris said you were pretty shaken up."

"You have no clue."

He shrugged. "Can I come in?"

"Absolutely! I was hoping you'd ask!" She hugged him and before she knew it, he had pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Pushing him back, with a wide grin, she laughed. "What, Warrick, warranted me to get such a powerful gift?"

He looked just as surprised as her. "Thought it was you?"

"Must have been." She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes. "It was definitely both of us."

He giggled slightly. "Maybe I shouldn't come in."

She raised her eyebrow as she climbed out of the car. "Yes you should."


	2. Face the Music

Warrick followed Catherine inside, making sure she was still okay.

Her first stop was the answering machine and he watched the features on her face flash a small bit of sadness. No messages from Lindsay he guessed. The 15 year old seemed to want nothing to do with her mother the older she got.

He knew if he was going to make any sort of impression on her it would have to be now. He grabbed her shoulders tightly, holding her still for a moment before sliding around to face her.

She hung her head to try and hide the tears, but her didn't let her.

He firmly kissed her and held her against him. He'd never done this to her. He's never eve n touched her in any form but pure friendship. He leaned his chin on her shoulder and tilted his head so his lips brushed her ear. "She'll come around. She's a teenager."

Catherine nodded as she let herself fall into his embrace. He scooped her into his arms and felt her whole body shaking. He couldn't believe how small she was when she curled up in his embrace.

He carried her into her room and laid her down on her bed. He slid her window open and set the fan inside of it, attempting to draw the cool night air. Turning around, he saw her sitting up, eyes now dry, legs curled up underneath her. Why did this feel so natural? He sat next to her and put one hand around her waist.

"Talk to me, Cat… what's going on?"

Closing her eyes, Catherine thought back, trying to reengage the dream she had just twenty minutes before. Suddenly she felt embarrassed… almost humiliated by her pre-CSI career. Nothing but skin. Dancing in front of total strangers to a song she'd never heard before. Letting them touch her in ways not even her husband was allowed. Letting them see her sweat glistened body.

Another tear slipped through her closed eyes. "Damn. Warrick… I hate who I was… and who I am."

He tilted his head, waiting for more without pushing her.

She wrapped both arms around his neck. "I'm starting to have nightmares of dancing… of stripping. I had one before you woke me up. You were actually in it and I was so… embarrassed."

"That's behind you, Cath. You're an amzing woman. You try so hard with Lindsay and she'll see it. She's young and curious… she's going to try and push every button you have and she won't stop until she succeeds in driving you over the edge. And if she can't… than the respect will come back. So, you can't let her win this. You need to hold strong and understand she's testing you."

Catherine pulled back from him, smiling. "Thanks." She managed.

"What … what are friends …" He didn't finish. Her beauty captivated him and he found himself deep in a passionate kiss he wasn't sure he started. He felt her lips separate slightly, teasing him before closing tight.

Catherine giggled, leaving him to wonder where they were taking this.

Game on. He forced his tongue between her lips and hooked it on the tip of her tooth before sliding back out and brushing tastefully against her lower lip.

Sounds from the city and the lights of the bedroom started to fade as she let her hands dance across his cheek. Moving straight from first kiss to intimate touches was new for her… or at least new since Eddie's death. She moved her lips from his to his neck as she felt his hands on her back. _It zippers down._ She thought as his fingers grasped at the piece of metal, pulling it down and forward in one swift motion.

Her turn. He let her unbutton his shirt as he began to kiss the front of her neck and chest, coming tantalizingly close to her breasts. He paused, eliciting a deep moan from her. Quickly, she pulled his shirt off and let him slip her bra straps down over her shoulders.

He unclasped the back and not letting her take the next turn, he slid her dress pants and underwear off, shoving her down against the bed. Her smile was sweet and soft almost different. He kissed her passionately on the lips, releasing her hands to work on his pants.

He waited a moment after his pants reached safety at the far side of the room before looking deep into her eyes. "I've wanted this." He breathed. "I know you have… but I want you to know I love you." Waiting another moment after her satisfying smile graced her face, he touched her stomach and let his fingers slide from her stomach down between her legs. He played carefully for a moment before letting himself touch her and slide slightly inside.

She let him take his time. After years of fast paced, hard nights of breathlessness and often pain, she would appreciate someone who cared.

Gently he pushed harder, taking one of her hands and squeezing tightly.

A passionate sexual experience and she wasn't used to that. She let him lead, like a dance. A soundtrack played in her mind as Warrick continued further inside until he couldn't any longer. He paused again as her other hand released the sheets and caught his shoulder. "War-rick…oh…" The heart tears burned her cheeks. She loved this. Warrick was so unlike any other man.

"Ssh…" he whispered with a smile. "I… love you… Catherine." He whispered close against her ear. One last time he pushed himself into her, lifting her partly off of the bed. Sliding out, swiftly, but gently, he caught her as her body crumpled against his. He held her until she stopped shaking.

"Warrick…?"

"What is it, Catherine?"

"Don't leave me…"

"Never, Catherine… I'm here with you now and I'm going to take care of you for as long as you'll have me. You and Lindsay."

Her tears were more apparent now as she kissed him, wrapping her legs and arms around him and pulling the sheets around them both she rested her head against his strong chest. His heart beat hard matching her still ragged breathing, but she was happy. That was the biggest difference. A man who loves her was holding her tightly, not someone out looking for a good time.


	3. Momma Please

A gentle knock woke Catherine from her sleep. She opened her eyes to see it was still dark out… Had she only been asleep an hour or so? She climbed out of bed and located her robe. Wrapping it around herself and tying it off at the end, she slipped into the hall and, grabbing her gun, opened the door. Lindsay was standing there, tears in her eyes, bags in her hands.

Each dropped gun and bags respectively as Lindsay threw herself into her mother's arms.

Catherine held her for a long time before pulling her all the way inside and shutting the door. "What happened baby?"

"Someone showed up at Grandma's place and I didn't want to be there. They were fighting… screaming and yelling and I thought he was going to hit her." Lindsay wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "They were fighting about you, Mom."

Catherine picked the phone up and dialed her mother's as she eased herself and Lindsay down onto the couch. "Hey… Mother… mom is everything okay?… what's… who's there?… no Lindsay came home… Mom… I can't hear you… Is Sam there?…"

Warrick peeked around the corner to see Lindsay and Cath sitting on the couch. They both looked upset, something Warrick was beginning to hate seeing on their faces. He knelt behind the couch and put his arms around Lindsay.

Lindsay jumped, but calmed down when she saw the dark arms that held her. "When did you get here, Warrick?" She asked turning to look at him.

"I drove your mother home from the lab. She couldn't stay awake."

Lindsay looked at his shirt that was crookedly buttoned and than at her mother in the bathrobe. "Are you sure that's why you're here?"

Warrick laughed quietly. "I didn't say that's _why_ I'm here. I said that's when I got here."

She smiled. "You're seeing my mom aren't you?"

"Uh, sorta… actually your mother and I were talking about that and thinking maybe I should stay and take care of you two."

A hint of a smile spread on Catherine's face through her tears and he knew he had caused that. Releasing Lindsay he ever-so-gently eased his strong arms over Catherine's shoulders and clasped them tightly against her chest. He pressed his lips against her temple and held her like that as she listened intently to her mother.

"It wasn't… if it wasn't Sam, who was it?… No, Lindsay doesn't know who he is… Mom… Mother, listen to me… If he comes back call the cops…. I'm not kidding… please…. Fine." Catherine slammed the phone down and half turned to wrap one arm around Warrick's neck.

Lindsay stared at her mother before sliding between Warrick and Catherine.

Warrick climbed over the back of the couch and pulled both girls into his arms, holding them close.

Sighing, Catherine looked at her daughter. "What would you think of that? Of Warrick staying with us and being part of our family."

Lindsay looked at Warrick as if to study him before nodding. "About time you trust someone you already know instead of strangers in bars." She hugged her mother tight before nestling back into both their arms. "I like the idea, personally."

"So do I." Warrick whispered.


	4. Remember When

The heat of Vegas was mirrored on Catherine's arms and legs as she sat, half-dressed on a city sidewalk. She had been dancing late into the night as usual, but this time her walk home was littered with domestic violence.

She closed her eyes as she thought back to the early hours of the morning.

Catherine's cell phone rang as she sat in the dressing room of the small club she'd recently started working. "Hello?"

"Hey baby." Eddie Willow's voice echoed softly in her ear.

"Hi, Eddie. I'm just about off."

"Well, that's why I'm calling. You okay to walk home tonight?"

"Always am. You can't come and get me?"

"No, got a contract and this chick's only available tonight." Eddie sighed. "Sorry, but duty calls."

"Don't I know it." She sighed as well. "It's alright, Eddie. I'll be okay. Just tired."

"Well… I'll make it up to you. Love ya." He hung up leaving Catherine to slump against the vanity.

Tired she certainly was.

She gathered her things and threw a jacket on. Vegas was cruel to her type and she didn't want any wandering eyes, or hands on her. Stripping was different. It was a planned event in a controlled environment. The streets were far different.

As she crossed the street on the last block before hers, she overheard an argument breaking out in the apartments above her. She glanced up to see a woman leaning out her window. It looked as though someone were holding her.

"Don't expect too much love after the shit you pulled, darling." The voice was angry.

Catherine pulled her cell out and back into an ally. Dialing 911 she quickly recapped what she heard and rattled off the names on the street signs. Hanging up, she decided to stay where she was until the police came.

She was just a few minutes too late. As soon as she could hear sirens, she also heard a sickening thump. She glanced around the corner to see the woman lying in a growing pool of blood.

The patrol cars pulled in along the street and officers surrounded the woman as well as climbed the stair to the apartment. She listened as they radioed the homicide team and winced when she realized she just witnessed a murder.

"Miss…? Miss did you dial '911'?" An officer had his hand on her shoulder trying to get her to respond.

"Uh, yes. I did. I heard them… I heard them fighting while I … I'm walking home from… from work."

"We're going to have to ask you to stay here and give us a statement and probably speak for a few moments to our homicide detectives."

And still she sat waiting.

"Detective Gil Grissom." A quiet voice was heard and Catherine turned quickly.

"Catherine…" She whispered as she stood and turned fully.

"Tell me what you saw." He spoke as he held his hand to hers

And she did.

A muffled cry woke Warrick from the sleep he'd drifted into. He opened his eyes to see Catherine curled into a ball on the living room floor. Lindsay must have headed to bed leaving him alone on the couch. He saw the phone lying behind her and he quietly slipped from the couch to the floor and eased slowly to lie behind her. He touched her arm lightly before squeezing it.

"She called me again. Doesn't want to see me. Told me the only parent I need and the only grandparent Linds needs is Sam." She turned to face him, tears in her eyes. "And on top of that, I had another dream. It was real."

He stared at her, confused.

"It was something that really happened… once."

"Tell me, baby." He wrapped his arms tight around her as she curled up against him and explained her latest dream.


	5. Wedding Bells Are Gonna

Catherine stared into the mirror. How did she come so far? How did she move from a Sin City exotic slut, who married an angry, unloving man; to a crime scene level three detective who's about to marry the only caring gentle man she'd even known?

She sighed as she tried to adjust the dress she was wearing. Very few people were invited to the wedding. The team and the techs were all invited along with a handful of Lindsay's school friends who'd spent the night and gotten to know Catherine well.

She sat to take a deep breath. Was this right? Could she handle being married to a man who's pace was set to a slower rhythm? She heard the door open and than lock behind the unknown visitor. From her position, the mirror showed only a pair of high-heeled dress shoes and a black skirt that hung daintily above the ankle.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Lindsay's voice was soft and sweet. Catherine had noticed quite a change in her daughter in the past few months of her and Warrick's engagement. She had certainly missed her father, but until now, Catherine had not known just how much.

Catherine revealed her sore red eyes to her daughter.

"Hey… you should be happy." Lindsay offered quietly. She pushed herself up onto the vanity. "It's a beautiful church, isn't it?"

"Lovely." Catherine sighed again reaching for a fresh tissue.

"You ready for this?"

"Life?"

Lindsay grinned. "You're perfect together. And you need someone normal. Remember?"

"You know how to convince your mother." Catherine mumbled dryly.

"Can you try and be happy?" It came out harsher than Lindsay had wanted it to. "Mom – I… Mommy, you have no idea how happy I am… I – Mom, I just want you to enjoy your wedding day!"

Catherine was shocked by her daughter's stuttering. She said nothing as she stood and wrapped her arms tight around her daughter. "I love you so much, Linds." She breathed into her hair.

They heard the organ begin to play and Catherine released Lindsay with a smile.

"I love you more than anything, Mom. Please remember that when I'm screaming and throwing a fit." Her blue eyes sparkled in the dim light. She reached out and grabbed Catherine's hand. "Come on, Mom, everyone is waiting for us."

The two emerged from the back room and everyone turned to look at the bride and her daughter.

Warrick felt his knees weaken and he gripped Nick's shoulder. "Hey man," He breathed. "She's amazing."

Nick smiled. "Yeah, that's why I'm marrying her." He whispered back.

Warrick gave him an evil glare as Catherine made her way down the aisle of the small chapel. He took her hand from Lindsay's, mentally noting the tears in his soon to be stepdaughter's eyes. He gave her a quick smile before focusing entirely on Catherine.

When the service ended, Catherine and Warrick found themselves sitting quietly outside of the lab. All of their friends were gathered inside; eating, dancing and no doubt gossiping about this latest twist in the team. Warrick had bribed Nick with free beer to keep everyone inside.

One person managed to weasel her way past Nick. Lindsay glanced around the corner of the swinging glass doors. She saw Catherine turning slowly in front of Warrick. He was sitting on a rock wall that lined the walkway to the parking garage, laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey you two!" She announced her presence in time for Catherine to freeze, mid twirl.

"Hey you." She smiled, holding her arms out to her teen.

Lindsay ran to her mother and held her tight.

"Are you happy?"

"More than ever, Momma."

Warrick stood and pulled both of _his_ girls to him.

"Promise you'll take care of us forever, Warrick?" Lindsay sobbed against his chest.

He nodded. "I promise."

Catherine gazed into her new husbands misted eyes. She leaned into the most passionate kiss she'd ever felt. Maybe it was because he was new… but Catherine knew it was because she had her daughter there with her and she had a man who would forever and always cherish them both.

-**And that's all she wrote**-_Written by Officer-In-Blue_-**Support our Troops, they're protecting your ass -**


End file.
